Moondance
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Another song fic. Matt Hardy/?


_A/N: I know, I know. Y'all wanna know when I'm going to stop taking side trips and get to work on my other stories. But this is the last side trip. My Matt Hardy muse has been bugging me for a while for a story and I gave up trying to tell him no. And for those of you that know me should know who the other guy is before they get to the bottom. But if you don't, enjoy the surprise. Loves to you all and Enjoy!_

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush _

It was a crisp October night, the wind was rustling the last of the fall leaves and the stars were reflecting in his eyes. A much better sight to Matt han the pain he had grown to see in the past few months. He'd watched from afar as the younger man had been hurt over and over again, both mentally and physically. It was dangerous for them to meet like this but Matt couldn't stay away. He had come on to him slowly, playing the part of understanding friend, then when they were safely alone, showering him in the affection that he craved.

Tonight was the perfect night for romance. He had spirited him away to a park not far from the arena and they walked through the still lush fields, fingers intertwined and savoring each others company. They stopped under a tree a mile or so from their car and Matt was unable to control himself as the moon shone down on them. He pulled him close and kissed him softly, teasing his tongue and cupping his face gently. It was a slow exploration and when they pulled apart Matt's breath caught in his throat. The slight blush that had crept up his neck and face seemed to be reflected moonlight, giving him an other worldly glow.

_Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

Their time together was waning and Matt felt his heart constrict. He hated the sneaking around, but as much as he loved him, Matt knew that he loved Brian. They had a long history together, starting all the way back in OVW. He wanted this night to never end.

"Matt, I have to get back." He whispered against Matt's lips.

"Just a little while longer? Please my love?"

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

"Matty!" He moaned the name as Matt nipped at his neck. "No marks." He said pantingly.

Reluctantly Matt backed away. He knew that if he didn't then there wouldn't be any stopping. Matt wanted him more than he ever wanted anyone in his life, and it was killing him that they had to be apart. This night held promises and Matt wanted more than anything to cash in on them, but he knew that it wouldn't be long before they would be together always. He had come to him tonight with a bruise on his cheek and Matt had made him promise to end it. He couldn't stand to see him hurt. Gently he ran his fingers over the large purplish blemish and seethed silently as he flinched.

But even if he hadn't made the promise Matt would wait forever for him. Matt knew that he loved him. It was hard for him not to know when all he had to do was touch his arm and feel the muscles ripple and contract. It was written on his face when they locked eyes and for the life of him he didn't know how Brian was so oblivious as not to notice. All that Matt knew was that once he was his that he was never letting him go. They belonged to together, they were halves of the same whole.

_Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

With one last gentle kiss they headed back to the car, Matt hating the fact that he couldn't spend the night with him. The ride back to the hotel was all too short and they embraced quickly before he got out of the car. Matt let out a sigh and watched him head into the hotel, into the arms of a man that didn't deserve him. If he had had his way he would have stopped the moon in the sky and halted time so they could have eternity to explore each others bodies.

Matt sighed again before getting out of his car and heading into the hotel himself. He heard his voice to his right and seen him leading an obviously drunk Brian out of the hotel bar. Their eyes met and even across the lobby he seen that spark, and he couldn't wait another minute. Without thinking he walked over and took his hand, leaving a confused Brian on the floor.

"One more dance my love?" He asked huskily.

"For you always." He whispered back before kissing Matt._  
_

_One more Moondance with you in the moonlight  
On a magic night  
La, la, la, la in the moonlight  
On a magic night  
Can't I just have one more dance with you my love? _

A dream. It had to be a dream. There was no way that they were doing a handfasting ceremony. The moon was full and bright as it shone down on them. Dave Finlay was the officiate while Mark served as the priest that bound their hands. It was obvious to all those around them that they were in love and a cheer went up as they jumped the broom.

They danced the night away, reveling in the moonlight and the love for one another.

"I love you Matt." He whispered against Matt's lips as they stole a kiss during the final dance.

"I love you too Justin." Matt murmured back.

The sun might rise but for them there would always be the MoonDance, the everlasting symbol of their love.

_Post A/N: Bam muse is turning into such a man whore. lol. I hope y'all enjoyed. I don't own the song Moondance, Van Morrison does and I don't own any of the superstars used in this. Nor am I stating that this is the true to their sexual orientation._


End file.
